1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to the field of wagering, casino environment wagering, live player wagering and secondary player wagering on a live player position.
2. Background of the Art
One of the objectives of casinos and the gaming industry is to enable the largest number of wagers and the largest amount of wagers on individual game events. Increasing the number of players at tables, increasing the size of banks of video equipment and increasing the maximum size of wagers at games have been the traditional ways of addressing this goal.
The advent of electronic wagering and electronic event outcomes capability at gaming tables has simplified wager resolution has sped up table game play, reduced fraud potential and enabled the development of additional side bets and more complex wagers or compound wagers.
Numerous formats for implementing electronic wagering at gaming tables have been implemented. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,787 (Itkis) describes a distributed game network comprising a master game device and a number of slave game devices. The slave game device is capable of playing concurrently and in real-time, a number of menu selectable electronic card and chance games, such as poker, bingo, blackjack, and keno. The slave game device receives commands and random data, such as bingo patterns and called bingo and keno numbers, from the master game device and sends the local game status and accounting information to the master game device. The slave game device is equipped with a touch screen display and a smart game card interface. The smart game card associated with the slave game device is read/write and has an imbedded microprocessor keeping track of wagers and outcomes of the game. The touch screen display exhibits the status of the games being played in display windows and accepts player's commands including menu selections and bingo and keno card marks. The status of all the games being played with the help of a slave game device is presented on a touch screen display in individual windows dedicated to specific games. The display also shows the accounting data pertinent to all the games, such as wagers, prizes, and balances. Being a touch screen device, the display facilitates the selection of the games, the modes of playing the selected games, and the values of bets. In addition, the touch screen provides an opportunity to manually mark bingo and keno matches on the screen. The smart game card associated with the slave game device is equipped with an imbedded microprocessor keeping track of bets and outcomes of the games. In addition, the smart game card stores in encoded form the information identifying the content of the game card images presented on the display, e.g. bingo card contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,424 (Hedges et al.) describes a remote gaming system for use with a wagering or gambling establishment such as a casino to enable a player's participation in a selected one of a plurality of wagering games from a remote location. The system includes a croupier station, a credit station and a player station remotely located from the croupier station and the credit station. The player station includes a live game display for displaying a selected one of a plurality of games being played at the croupier station, such as craps, roulette or keno. The player station includes a changeable playboard for displaying a selected one of a plurality of wagering possibilities corresponding to a selected one of the plurality of games being played and for displaying the results of the game played at the croupier station. The player station also includes a microprocessor for controlling the operation of the live game display and the changeable playboard. A remote gaming terminal is provided which includes a live game display for displaying a selected one of a plurality of games being played such as craps, roulette or keno. The terminal also includes a playboard for displaying a selected one of a plurality of wagering possibilities corresponding to a selected one of a plurality of games being played. The playboard also displays the results of the game played upon completion. The playboard includes means for changing the display to enable participation in any of the games being played. Processor means are included for controlling the operation of the terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,035 describes a gaming system is provided including a central game processor, a plurality of master processing units and a plurality of slave terminals operable by players to play the game. The central game processor communicates with the master processing units and supplies the various games available in the system. The master processing units store and administer the games as they are played on the slave terminals connected to each respective master processing unit. A preferred game includes a fixed pool of game plays and a predetermined number of winning plays within each pool. Each player, through his or her slave terminal, can purchase plays in each fixed pool stored in the master processing unit to which that terminal is coupled. When a particular pool is exhausted, for example, through the purchase of all plays, the central game processor provides another fixed pool of plays to that master processing unit to enable continuous play. The gaming system includes a central game processor, which controls and administers operation of the gaming system. Preferably, remotely located from the central game processor are multiple master processing units. In one embodiment of the invention, the master processing units are connected to the central game processor employing a telephone link. In this embodiment, up to sixteen telephone lines are used to connect between modems provided with each master processing unit and the multiple-line modems provided in the central game processor. A plurality of slave terminals are in turn connected to each master processing unit. According to the preferred embodiment, up to twenty slave terminals can be configured to each master processing unit. In this embodiment, the slave terminals are interconnected through a local area network (LAN). The local area network also couples the slave terminals to their respective master processing unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,951 (Harlick) describes a system for controlling the operation of electronically linked gaming machines which enables information to be transferred between machines and from each machine to a control unit. In particular, credits on a machine can be transferred to another machine and the credit state of each machine can be interrogated and adjusted from the central control unit.
Published U.S. patent application 2004/0248651 (Gagner) describes a method and a system of using a gaming network having a server in communication with a plurality of gaming terminals to share gaming applications directly between selected gaming terminals using a peer-to-peer type communications architecture. The method and system are a combination of hardware and software, that controls the initiation of a shared game, determines the gaming terminals eligible to participate in the game, accepts or rejects their participation, and subsequently establishes virtual communication network directly between participating gaming terminals. The virtual communication network is established allow a gaming terminal to act as a server of the shared application to all other participating gaming terminals. Once the application has been run to completion, the server terminates the session and returns each gaming terminal back to its normal operating mode. The Gagner invention provides a gaming system and method for allowing multiple gaming terminals to participate in shared game play occurring at another terminal. The shared game experience may be competitive or collaborative. Participation in the game may be passive, such as placing a side bet. Participation may also be active, such as direct competition with other players, or collaborative team play.
Published U.S. patent application No. 2004/0162144 (Loose et al.) describes a system and method for allowing players at gaming terminals to communicate with each other. The gaming terminals are used to conduct wagering games. One of the gaming terminals generates a personal message in response to input of a player at the one of the gaming terminals. A least one other of the gaming terminals presents the personal message. The personal message may include text, audio, or video content and may be generated via such messaging technologies as electronic mail, instant messaging, a chat room, network telephony, conferencing, and an electronic message center.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,264 (Huard et al.) describes a method and system for playing an auxiliary casino game managed by a casino house comprising: selecting at least one player of an underlying casino game on which to place a bet; identifying at least one event related to at least one play of the underlying game for which to place the bet; making a bet that at least one event will occur in association with a player during at least one play of the underlying game; determining an occurrence of the event in the underlying game in association with the player; if the event occurred in association with the at least one player, determining a payout to be paid. The system offers players the possibility to bet on an event received by another player in conjunction with or independently of participating in the underlying game. Indeed, certain players, feeling unlucky or inexperienced at the game may prefer to bet only on a particular event to be received by at least one player during the course of the play of the underlying game. This way, they can participate and have the chance to win, and at the same time, become more knowledgeable of the game rules and strategies. Players who feel lucky can participate in the underlying game, and furthermore can take advantage of lucky or unlucky periods of other players, including the dealer, by making bets that these players will obtain certain event. For example, a player who feels lucky may want to maximize his earnings during this lucky period, he will then bet on his own hand but might also enjoy betting on the other players' hands. The patent is prophetic in stating that apparatus or equipment must be developed to enable wagering on other players' hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,392 (Kraft) describes a method and apparatus for playing a poker game with a unique betting format. According to the invention, a method and apparatus for playing a poker game with a unique betting format is disclosed. A card game played according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention is somewhat similar in spirit to traditional poker. However, individual players can place a multitude of different types of bets that aren't normally associated with traditional poker. For instance, individual players can choose to bet on which hand will win, players can bet on which group of adjacent players' stations will contain the winning hand, players can bet on which combination of cards will win, and, finally, players can bet on certain specialty bets, such as betting that the winning hand will be at least three-of-a-kind comprising jacks or better.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,249 (Johnson) describes a method for playing a card game comprising the steps of providing at least one player with an opportunity to place a wager, displaying a first plurality of playing card indicia to form a plurality of partial card hands, allowing the player to assign the wager to one of the plurality of partial card hands, and subsequently completing the card hands by displaying an additional plurality of card indicia. When the hands have been completed, a winning payout is provided to any and all players who successfully assigned their wagers to the partial card hand which resulted in the complete hand having a particular value, e.g. the highest poker ranking.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,005 (Neal) describes a method and apparatus for playing a poker-like game with a deck of fifty-two playing cards wherein each player plays against the dealer. After each player makes a wager, the dealer deals four initial cards of the deck face up to seven separate hands, places odds on each hand according to predetermined guidelines, and selects two of the seven hands as a combination field position. Each player then selects either one of the hands, the field position, or a no-hand winning position which requires that none of the seven hands, after all cards are dealt, have two pairs or better. After each player selects a hand or a position, the dealer deals three more cards of the deck face up to each of the seven separate hands. The dealer then determines the winning hand or position and pays each player who selected the winning hand or position according to the odds and their wager or collects each player's wager who did not select the winning hand or position. Additionally, a jackpot wheel may be included to permit an added possibility of winning a larger payout.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,238 (Wells) describes a disclosed gaming machine provides methods and apparatus for operating a wireless game player that presents a game of chance executed on a gaming machine in communication with the wireless game player. In one embodiment, the wireless game player is a hand-held mobile device, electronically linked to a licensed gaming machine via a wireless connection. All random number generation (RNG) events, game outcomes, meter information, game related information, and all cash transactions are maintained in the licensed (controlled) gaming machine and not the wireless game player. The wireless game player may be used anywhere within the legal areas of the casino and it has the capability of identifying who is using it. For example, a biometric input device, such as a finger print reader may be used on the wireless game player to identify the player. Thus, the issue of under-age or excluded players is addressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,149 (Xidos et al.) describes a Distributed Gaming System that provides a user with remote location gaming, for example from within a hotel room. Using the room's television and a remote control, the user, such as a hotel guest, is able to play games similar to those available on a Video Lottery Terminal. The games are displayed on a TV through the use of a TV set-top box. The set top box connects the TV to a network of computer systems through which the Gaming System is distributed and managed. Game access is obtained using a payment swipe device. A special feature of system is the progressive jackpots that are available to game players; these jackpots are at the hotel, jurisdiction, and global levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,937 (Menashe) describes a gaming system that includes a host computer, a plurality of general purpose terminal computers forming player stations remote from the host, means for providing communication between each of the terminals and the host. Each terminal has a program for generating screen graphics and sound locally in response to control data packets generated by and received from the host. The host generates random numbers for a game being played on a connected terminal within preset criteria for that game in response to data packets received from the terminal. The data packets are of variable length between 1 and 80 bytes. The host sequentially stores the minimum significant information for replaying a game, auditing and security, such as accounting data of each player at the start of each game, random numbers generated by the host, responses received from a player, and whether a game was completed. Play is substantially real-time, because only minimal data is transmitted with functions requiring large amounts of data, such as screen graphics being generated locally. The statuses of host and terminal are restored automatically on re-establishing communication following an interruption to ensure fairness to players and prevent them defeating the outcome of a game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,741 (Rafaeli) describes a gambling game system comprising a central station including a plurality of betting-type game devices, and an electronic camera for providing images of each game device. A plurality of player stations are remotely located with respect to the central stations, each one including a monitor for displaying a selected game device at the central station, and input means for selecting a game device and for placing a bet by a player at the player's station relating to an action involving an element of change to occur at the selected game device. Data processing means are provided for: (a) establishing communication between the central station and each of the player stations; (b) enabling a player at each player station via the input means at the player station to select a game device at the central station, to see via the monitor at the player station what occurs at the selected game device, and to place a bet via the input means at the player station relating to the action involving an element of chance to occur at the selected game device; (c) displaying in the monitor at the player's station the action involving an element of chance as the action occurs at the selected game device; (d) determining whether the action, after it occurs, resulted in a “win” or “loss” of the placed bet; and (e) maintaining a current account for the player in which each win is registered as a credit, and each loss is registered as a debit, according to the rates of the selected game device. Such a system preferably utilizes an actual casino as the central station and displays the actual game device to the remotely-located player during the actual playing of the game. Thus, the system in effect moves the player to the casino, or the casino to the player. This increases the feeling and excitement in the remotely-located players of being present in a real gambling casino. It also increases the confidence of the players in the integrity of the system against the possibility of electronic manipulation. According to further preferred features, the casino also includes a microphone at each game device; and each of the players stations also include a speaker; enabling a player at each player station to hear, as well as to see, what occurs at the selected game device as it occurs at the casino. These features add to the transfer of the gambling casino atmosphere to the remotely-located player's station, and to the confidence of the players in the integrity of the system against the possibility of manipulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,522 (Rowe et al.) describes a gaming system including hand-held, portable gaming devices. In one embodiment, the gaming system is arranged to present at least one game to a player and includes a portable gaming device or interface having a display for displaying game and other information to a player. The portable gaming device is capable of receiving and sending information to a remote device/location. A game server generates game data, and transmits the game data to the portable gaming device and receives information, such as player input, from the portable gaming device. A payment transaction server validates payment and establishes entitlement of a player to play a game via the portable gaming device as provided by the game server. In one or more embodiments, the gaming system includes one or more stationary gaming machines capable of printing tickets having a value associated therewith. The portable gaming device includes a ticket reader for reading ticket information for use by the payment transaction server in verifying the associated value for establishing entitlement of a player to play the game. Preferably, communication to and from the portable gaming device is via a wireless communication channel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,673,917 and 6,607,195 (Vancura) describe a method for playing a base and bonus live card games with side betting. A video board is used for bonus game play if a predetermined arrangement of cards is dealt in the base game. When a player gets the predetermined arrangement the player can play the bonus game. The other players who made side bets, in one embodiment, are also awarded when the bonus game player wins the bonus game and, under another embodiment, when the bonus game player loses the bonus game. In other embodiments, side bets are not needed for the other players to be awarded based upon the bonus game being won or lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,041 (Boylan et al.) describe a side wager to Pai Gow poker in which an “envy bet” is taught. The “envy bet” is a side wager of a minimum amount and allows the player to also be paid, should another player receive a hand of predetermined rank.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,615,888 and 5,806,846 (Lofink) The game of Spanish 21 modifies Blackjack and includes a bonus on the main wager. There is an opportunity of several players winning if someone gets special predetermined cards. In Spanish 21, the player receiving the predetermined cards wins in addition to all other players.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,934 and 5,494,296 (Grassa) This reference teaches the game of Rainbow Blackjack wherein the rules of play are the same but each player is assigned a color and players are allowed to wager on each other's colors, where others can wager with a particular player.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,218 (Angell, Jr.) describes a method and system for gaming in which a plurality of players each connect to a host which enables players to participate jointly in the same games of chance. According to one embodiment, a computerized method of gaming is provided that includes connecting a plurality of players to a host remotely located from the plurality of players. Each player jointly participates in a turn-based game of chance. FIG. 1 shows a computerized gaming system according to one embodiment of that invention. The system includes a plurality of clients, for example, personal computers, coupled to a host server. Connection can be a via a local or wide area network, a point to point network provided by telephone services, or other communication network. According to one embodiment, the clients (hereinafter “players”) are users of home personal computers coupled to host server via an internet connection. Thus, the foregoing system enables a player to connect to server remotely (for example, from the player's home) to play games of chance supported on the server.
Published US Patent Application Document 20070111775 (Yoseloff) describes a casino table card system and method that is played on a casino card table having a playing surface. Multiple player positions on the casino card table have at least a first player position and second player position. A processor receives electronic game information comprising wager information relating to casino card games played on the casino card table. At least one player input capability from a passive player has wager input capability for placing wagers on the active player position. The wager information on the active player is electronically transmitted to the processor, which accepts input from the passive player position on an outcome at the active player position. The system resolves wagers from the passive player on events at an active player position.
Every reference cited herein is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In these various gaming systems, there are still significant improvements that can be made. Certain of the formats, for example, especially where used with back-bets, in which second players (not seated at the table) make wagers on individual player positions. It is often annoying to players at the table when secondary players request or place additional wagers on other players at a gaming table. Additionally, kibitzing or suggesting modes of play different from the primary player′ strategy can be distracting. It is desirable to provide a system that can be used to increase wagers at individual tables and eliminate some of the potential for interpersonal conflict.